One type of semiconductor device is, for example, a vertical-type power MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor). In the vertical-type power MOSFET, there is a super junction structure (hereinafter, referred to as an SJ structure), in which p-pillar layers and n-pillar layers are arranged alternately in the direction generally extending from the drain to the source of the SJ structure.
In general, low on-resistance can be achieved with the SJ structure. In the SJ structure, the pitch of the p-pillar layers and that of the n-pillar layers can be narrowed, by narrowing the width of each p-pillar layer and the width of each n-pillar layer. By narrowing the pitch of the layers, it is possible to further reduce the on-resistance. However, narrowing the n and p pillars of the SJ Structure will increase the capacitance between the drain and the source, resulting in gravity power loss in the off-state. In addition, reduction of the chip area in MOSFET is desired. However, if the chip area decreases, the input capacitance will decrease, and switching noise tends to occur.